


Build A Home

by Brynn_blake



Category: The 100 (TV), The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Protective Bellamy Blake, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_blake/pseuds/Brynn_blake
Summary: "It was just a job. Three years watching her through that machine. And maybe a little part of me fell in love with her, because I wished she knew who I was. Until she did.The story of a boy who wanted a girl he thought wouldn't want him.The Office Bellarke AU
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Build A Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really exited to right this Fic, just imagine the show 'The Office' but just them. I'll update this book Monday, Tuesday, and Friday.

"Alright Bellamy your quarter leads look very good. How are things going in the Library?" Michael asked, fidgeting in his chair.

"Oh I told her we couldn't close it so.."

"So you've come to the master for guidance?" Bellamy just huffed and put his hand under his chin waiting in the office chair for this to be over.

"Is this what your saying grasshopa" Michael put on his one of a kind accent, while leaning back in his chair smiling, literally one of a kind.

"Well no actually you called me in here." 

"Yeah." Michael said still smiling.

"Mhm." 

"Alright well let me show you how it's done."

Before he could pick up the phone to call the library, there were two knocks on the door. "Come in." Micheal yelled.

Bellamy looked behind him as Clarke walked in with a bunch of folders in her hand, "These are from corporate, since they couldn't send you an email because they said you blocked them."

"That's funny, you know what iv'e told you though about the special filling cabinet for corporate papers."

"No, you haven't."

Micheal got up and grabbed the folders and put them in the trash can next to his desk.

"The trash." Micheal laughed and pointed in her face while she just stood there, her face blank.

I thought she looked really pretty in her work outfit, but she never once looked down at me. Right now she looked pretty pissed and the cameras were in her face. 

"Can you guys back up just a bit?" I asked trying not to sound rude, and they did what I asked while she finally looked at me and mouthed a thank you, with a slight smile.

"Get out Clarke, me and him have work to do." Micheal clapped once. She nodded her head and brushed a piece of her blond hair behind her ear before walking out and closing door softly.

Ever since he got the job he admired those curls and how she let her hair grow out long over time. Sometimes when he was bored, he would imagine the pins from her hair falling onto the desk, clinking as he ran his hands through it, while kissing her.


End file.
